Un clan à restaurer
by Dianesan
Summary: La guerre était terminée et un sentiment d'inachevé sommeillait en lui depuis que les derniers membres de son clan étaient morts . Il était le dernier survivant du clan le puissant et prestigieux de ce monde . Sasuke ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le nom de " Uchiwa " tomber dans l'oubli , et c'est avec détermination qu'il le ferait renaitre de ses cendres .


**Un clan à restaurer .**

**Recherches . **

**Voici une fiction que je pensais écrire depuis très longtemps , j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira , bonne lecture ! **

**Alerte : La psychologie du personnage de Sasuke sera assez difficile à cerner , il ne sera pas OOC , bien au contraire , il sera très fidèle au Sasuke que l'on connait . Je ne dévoile rien de plus hormis le fait qu'il y aura énormément de spoil , notamment dans les scans récents , du lemon , et de la violence...**

Il marchait sereinement à travers les rues désertes du village de Konohagakure . L'atmosphère n'était ni agréable ni même oppressante . Il se promenait seulement dans le village de son enfance , celui qui l'avait vu naitre et qu'il avait fini par rejeter et __haïr de tout son être. Le paysage n'était plus le même , tout avait été reconstruit . Les masures et les bâtiments officiels avaient quelque chose de plus majestueux désormais . Il humecta cette nouvelle odeur de bois omniprésente et essaya en vain de se remémorer l'ancienne . __

__La nostalgie était présente , il se souvint parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti en redécouvrant son ancien village . Pourtant cet arrière-gout amère , cet haine qu'il avait cultivée durant tant d'années ne semblait pas tout à fait s'estomper . Il gardait en mémoire toute la souffrance qu'on lui avait infligé avec une certaine rancœur et cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'homme introverti et froid qu'il était aujourd'hui . __

__Cet endroit ne semblait pas réel et ces rues si familières ne semblaient mener nulle part . Il continua pourtant de marcher tranquillement , sans faire le moindre bruit , extrêmement peu désireux d'être dérangé dans son havre de paix . __

__Après quelques minutes de marches il reconnut le symbole des Harunos ornant la porte d'entrée de son ex coéquipière et passa son chemin d'une démarche presque féline . Il ne s'attarda pas non plus devant la demeure des yamanaka , ni celle de l'Uzumaki . __

__Depuis son retour au village , ses rapports avec le blond avaient changés ... Ils étaient moins conflictuels . Sasuke ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un véritable ennemi avant la guerre , uniquement comme un obstacle . Mais depuis qu'ils avaient fait équipe pour vaincre Kaguya , la déesse du monde shinobi , tout avait changé entre eux . Même s'il s'était efforcé de nombreuses fois à garder ses distances avec lui les circonstances les rapprochaient envers et contre tout . Il avait fini par se résigner , et accepter la situation . __

__Dorénavant , il n'était ni un ennemi , ni un obstacle , ni même un ami . Il n'était qu'un villageois parmi les autres avec qui il entretenait une relation tolérable .Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de son amitié , il tenait à continuer à vivre ainsi . Il vivrait dans ce village aussi solitaire qu'il ne l'avait été du temps _où_ il avait quitté cet endroit la première fois . __

__Il quitta cette rue et se dirigea de manière nonchalante vers le célèbre mont des précédents Hokages . Il examina avec indolence l'expression du première Hokage figé à tout jamais dans la pierre . Le taciturne éprouva une sorte de compassion envers lui . En effet il fut le seul à avoir essayé de préserver le très vieux rêve d'un damné qui n'avait que trop vécu , son ancêtre , Madara Uchiwa .__

__Il n'éprouvait ni respect ni haine envers ce dernier , il n'était qu'un ancien membre de son clan qui avait essayé d'apporter une sorte de paix à travers le chaos . Sa conception de la prospérité n'avait rien à voir avec celles des anciens dirigeants du village cependant son but avait été semblable aux leurs . __

__Il ne ressentait absolument rien en cet instant et n'avait rien à ressentir . Il continua à contempler avidement les gravures de ces hommes qui avaient tous échoués dans une quête durable de la paix .Il ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées . Quel était son but ? Que fallait-il faire ? Que lui apporterait de plus ce village ? __

__Il l'avait dit auparavant , son nouvel objectif était de devenir le nouvel hokage de ce village . Il ne reviendrait absolument pas sur ses mots, néanmoins il était tout à fait conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement éradiquer le cinquième hokage et prendre sa place . Les habitants ne le suivraient pas s'il procédait de cette manière et puis provoquer une nouvelle guerre n'était pas dans ses projets pour le moment . Il fallait rester calme et attendre . Le seul problème demeurait naturellement Naruto , puisque lui aussi revendiquait le titre de Hokage , il était devenu aussi puissant que lui ,et ça il ne pouvait pas le nier . __

__Il respira plus profondément et un soupir de lassitude s'extirpa de ses lèvres . Le soleil pointait à l'horizon , et les maigres rayons de l'astre vinrent baigner le village d'une lumière chaude et accueillante . Il prit place sur la gravure du second Hokage et observa le village dans son ensemble pour la seconde fois . __

__Il aperçut finalement quelques villageois matinaux et les observa avec un profond désintérêt . Ils semblaient si paisibles , tellement calmes . La fin de la guerre avait apaisé les cœurs et calmé les esprits . Le petit quotidien routinier s'était finalement installé pour l'ensemble des villageois tandis que lui n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire une place parmi eux .Ou plutôt ne voulait pas...  
><em>_

__La lumière éclairait maintenant parfaitement les différents drapeaux des nombreux clans du village . Il resta figé dans une expression de désappointement durant quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils , acrimonieux . __

__Il contempla le ciel en repensant une énième fois à sa situation actuelle . Il était le seul Uchiwa encore vivant non seulement dans le village mais dans le monde entier .C'était un fait . La solitude qu'il ressentait dans son cœur n'en était que plus grande , plus écrasante . C'était une réalité difficile à accepter même si depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait toujours vécu ainsi…seul . Il s'était accoutumé à ce silence notamment lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs de son ancienne demeure . __

__Il avait tout de même souhaité regagner son ancienne maison et avait abandonné sans regrets l'appartement ou il avait vécu une partie de son enfance . Tout en étant conscient de l'aspect malsain qui régnait encore dans la résidence . Etrangement il avait réussi à faire face et à accepter cette situation . Il voulait faire honneur à son clan , à sa famille , et vivrait à travers ses murs avec dignité . __

__Il avait pardonné à Itachi . Le nom de son frère ne lui inspirait plus d'aversion aucune , mais bien au contraire un profond respect , et un amour fraternel sans bornes . Les villageois n'avaient jamais été mis au courant de l'épreuve qu'avait dû traverser son cher frère pour eux . Le godaime avait jugé bon de garder cette information secrète , dans le but de ne pas provoquer d'émeute . Personne ne savait comment allait réagir tout un village à cette sinistre vérité . Certains pourraient se montrer compréhensifs , d'autres plus irrités que les anciens dirigeants aient menti délibérément . __

__Il n'avait rien révélé à quiconque et avait bien évidement gardé le secret . Même si seuls Naruto et Sakura étaient dorénavant au courant . Peu importe , lui savait et c'était le plus important . Il repensa à son frère , et a tout ce qu'il avait accompli de bien ou de mauvais en son nom . La vie du brun n'avait pas été qu'une succession de déception , il avait contribué à sauver le monde ninja , et de ce fait protéger ce qu'Itachi chérissait de plus au monde , le village . __

__Les nuages laissèrent place aux rayons du soleil et quelques minutes plus tard le village brillait avec une intensité nouvelle . __

__Maintenant il en était sûr , il savait très bien ce qu'il lui restait à faire . Ce village allait bientôt voir renaitre le clan Uchiwa de ses cendres . Il allait lui redonner toute sa magnificence d'antan . Les villageois craindront de nouveau la férocité de son nom et la suprématie de sa force . Il allait inscrire dans la pierre et à travers les âges le nom vénérable de Uchiwa . __

__Le monde ne devait pas oublier tout ce que ce clan avait fait , enduré et accompli jusqu'ici . Il était l'un des fondateurs de ce village , le destructeur de ce monde , et l'ultime espoir qui résidait pour l'avenir de l'humanité . __

__Même si la solitude avait été sa seule et unique compagne durant sa vie il se devait de fonder une famille et d'engendrer une progéniture qui assurait la longévité du clan .Il prouverait à ce village que les Uchiwas n'était pas qu'un clan maudit . __

__Il reporta son attention sur le village et médita quelques secondes . Il n'avait encore que dix-sept ans . Il était peut-être encore tôt pour penser à cela , mais l'avenir était incertain , s'il venait à mourir plus personne ne se souviendrait de lui tout comme ses ancêtres . Les générations futurs ne verraient qu'à travers son nom quelque chose d'inutile et de destructeur . __

__C'était hors de question . Trois ans . C'était le temps qu'il se donnait à l'accomplissement de cette tâche . Il n'était pas question d'aimer , il était question de perdurer . Il n'était pas désireux d'aimer et ne souhaitait pas être aimé en retour . L'amour l'avait conduit à tuer son propre frère , et comme l'avait déjà dit le second hokage , l'amour déclenchait ce qu'il y avait de pire en un Uchiwa . __

__Ca semblait facile , et réalisable . Néanmoins , il ne devait pas choisir une femme ordinaire , elle devait faire partie d'un clan renommé , et les capacités de ce clan ne devaient pas être pris à la légère . Si son sang était voué à être mélangé à un autre , autant qu'il le soit avec un sang digne d'intérêt .__

__Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'idée que bientôt son clan serait restauré . Il quitta les lieux subitement . Oui Sasuke Uchiwa savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire . __

__OOO__

__Il feuilleta l'intégralité des livres de sa maigre bibliothèque et ne trouva que quelques informations sur les capacités que développaient son clan depuis des générations . Rien qui ne lui était étranger . Il continua sa lecture calmement d'abord et impatiemment ensuite .__

__ Il n'y avait décidément aucuns livres qui évoquaient l'excistance d'autres clans puissants dans l'enceinte du village . Les Uchiwas étaient très fiers pour ainsi occulter une partie de l'histoire . Il referma l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans les mains et le jeta lourdement sur la petite table du salon . Son père ne possédait qu'une collection d'ouvrages sur les Ninjas les plus valeureux de l'époque , rien de crucial pour ses recherches donc . __

__Il réfléchit un moment et se demanda o_ù_ diable allait-il trouver les réponses . Il visualisa rapidement ce qu'il avait retenu du village durant ses nombreuses promenades et se souvint d'une bibliothèque située juste à côté de l'hôpital .__

__Si les Uchiwa ne lui donnaient pas de réponses , alors c'est le village qui le ferait .Il se restaura et changea de vêtements avant de sortir une nouvelle fois . Le temps était idyllique , et les rues grouillants de villageois tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres . Il marchait à travers la foule et ne fit attention à personne . Il pria intérieurement qu'aucuns gêneurs ne viennent lui adresser la parole . Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il distingua enfin la bibliothèque et y pénétra sans un bruit . __

__Il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à la bibliothèque qu'entretenait son ancien maitre en fuite . Orochimaru . Ce dernier avait profité de la fin de la guerre pour s'éclipser et depuis lors personne ne l'avait jamais revu . Celle-ci était moins lugubre c'était un fait , mais beaucoup plus vaste . Il se mis à regretter les ouvrages de cet être ignoble .__

__Il examina rapidement la pièce , et maudit son immensité , combien de temps allait-il passer à chercher ? __

__Il n'y avait que quatre personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, tous plongés dans des livres dont il ne pouvait distinguer clairement les titres . Il se dirigea vers les étagères qui s'offraient à lui et rechercha aveuglement un ouvrage portant sur les différents clans du village .__

__Il n'avait jamais excellé dans la compréhension des kanjis , et commença à perdre patience lorsqu'il se vit forcer de rechercher un titre en romaji . Il passa presque une demie heure à se perdre dans les étagères de cette assommante bibliothèque . Il posa doucement le doigt sur une reliure et sentit une légère tape sur l'épaule gauche qui le fit automatiquement se retourner . __

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Il reconnut bien évidemment ses cheveux roses, et cette petite lueur au fond de ses orbes lui hurlant de lui accorder ne serait-ce que quelques secondes d'attentions .

« Bonjour ! s'exlama la Rose . »

- Hn , répondit-il finalement avant de retourner vaguer à ses occupations .

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu à la bibliothèque , tu cherches quelque chose ? questionna son équipière curieuse . »

Il lui jeta un regard en coin visiblement ennuyé , et ne répondit pas tout de suite . Le brun détourna finalement les yeux de la fameuse reliure et fixa Sakura quelques secondes . Une chose accrocha tout de même son regard , un livre serré entre ses bras , il le parcourra des yeux , et distingua un titre . Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage de médecine . Elle devait être une habituée des lieux . Il ne l'avait pas vu en entrant , et semblait avoir trouvée ce livre en dix fois moins de temps que lui .

« Un livre , sur les clans , lâcha-t-il finalement .

- Sur les clans ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Questionna-t-elle d'avantage curieuse . »

Il faillit la laisser planter là ennuyé par ses questions mais chassa cette vite cette idée . Il allait en avoir pour des heures à trouver le bon ouvrage dans ces piles de livres .

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça , dis-moi seulement _où_ je peux le trouver , répliqua-t-il neutre .

- Oh , et bien tu vois l'étagère juste à ta droite ? Tu devrais pouvoir te procurer un de ces livres par-contre tu ne peux pas les emp… . »

Il n'attendit même pas qu'elle termine sa phrase , et s'approcha de l'étagère en question laissant Sakura derrière lui .

Le jeune homme parcourra les livres les uns après les autres et finit par tomber sur celui qu'il cherchait :

« 木の葉の村の氏族 »

Autrement dit , les clans du villages de konoha . Il l'emporta, soulagé , et se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire désireux de sortir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible . Il tendit le livre sans un mot et vit la vieille femme sourire doucement . Elle examina l'ouvrage quelques seconde et souffla avant de finalement dire :

« Je suis désolée , mais on ne peut pas emprunter ce genre de livre , certaines informations ne peuvent pas quitter l'établissement .

Il fronça les sourcils presque automatiquement et reprit le livre qu'il lui avait tendu quelques secondes plus tôt et se dirigea vers une table vide , légèrement agacé . Il ouvrit le fameux livre et s'adonna à une très longue lecture . Le classement des clans étaient répartis sous forme d'index , il était donc aisé de passer d'un clan à un autre à travers les pages . Il commença naturellement par le clan Aburame , dont il savait à peu-près tout . Il feuilleta les pages et tomba sur quelques clans presque inconnus à konoha , autrement dit , pas très importants . Il continua , et s'attarda quelques instants sur le clan Haruno .

« Le clan Haruno est réputé pour ses connaissances en médecines et est le clan le plus prédisposé au ninjtsu médical , il est d'ailleurs reconnu comme regroupant les ninjas les plus intelligents du village . »

Il poursuivit avec d'autres clans , et lu quelques lignes sur le clan Inuzuka ,

« Le clan Inuzuka est un clan réputé pour son affinité avec les chiens , Un membre du clan se voit attribuer un (ou des) partenaire(s) canin(s) lorsqu'il atteint un certain âge. Étant donné leur affinité naturelle avec les chiens, un Inuzuka et son partenaire animal s'attachent très vite jusqu'à devenir inséparables. »

Des insectes , des intellectuels , et des chiens , pour le moment , aucuns de ces clans ne semblaient captiver véritablement son attention . Il parcourra les pages , et tomba sur des clans mineurs ayant quelques affinités avec le vent et l'eau . Il tourna quelques pages aléatoirement et tomba sur quelque chose de familier , le clan Namikaze .

« Le clan Namikaze est réputé pour ses Ninjas extraordinairement rapides , il a vu naitre le quatrième Hokage , communément appelé l'éclair jaune de Konoha . Il épousa Kushina Uzumaki ( clan qui ne fait pas parti du village , mais qui est tout de même réputé pour ses techniques de scellements . ) »

Il s'étonna presque de ne voir aucunes remarques sur les circonstances de sa mort , d'ailleurs Ils n'avaient pas pensé non plus à rajouter que les Uzumakis étaient dotés d'une longévité incroyable . Il se souvint des paroles de Kabuto lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Karin .

Il s'enfonça plus profondément de sa chaise . Le clan Namikaze ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressant , en revanche le clan Uzumaki méritait quelques secondes d'attentions . La longévité était quelque chose de très important , ne fusse que pour une progéniture plus résistante .

Bien évidement la seule femme qu'il connaissait en provenance de ce clan , était son ex coéquipière , Karin . Peut-être était-elle un choix convenable ? Il repensa à son caractère , un peu trop envahissant et se ravisa . Peut-être y avait-il d'autres jeunes femmes provenant de ce clan encore vivantes ? Il ne fallait pas se précipiter et bien réfléchir à la question il s'agissait tout de même de l'avenir de son clan .

Il fallait qu'il se renseigne au plus vite , peut-être que Naruto lui-même lui donnerait quelques informations sur les survivants de son clan , il ne se voyait pas vraiment en parler à Karin . Il fallait se montrer subtil , ne pas éveiller les soupçons . Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il tramait .

Il tourna les pages de nouveau mais retourna en arrière cette fois dans la crainte d'avoir oublié quelque chose de crucial . Il s'attarda sur la lettre H , le clan Hyuuga . A vrai dire il ne connaissait que d'eux la particularité d'être doté d'un dojutsu tout comme le clan Uchiwa .

Il se remémora Neji , qui fut auparavant reconnu comme étant le meilleur génin de sa promotion . Il se souvint de l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de l'affronter à l'époque . Néanmoins les circonstances ne s'étaient pas montrées très favorables . Naruto l'avait d'ailleurs vaincu bien avant qu'il ne combatte Gaara . De plus , si ses informations étaient bonnes , le Hyuuga avait péri durant la grande guerre .

Il laissa le livre ouvert sans prendre la peine de lire la page et retourna vers l'étagère dans le but de trouver d'autres informations bien qu'il doute très franchement trouver autre chose sur le sujet .

Sakura l'avait observé depuis tout ce temps , faisant mine de rechercher d'autres livres sur la médecine , cette dernière n'était même pas certaine que l'Uchiwa lui aie prêté la moindre attention . Profondément intriguée par ces recherches excessives elle s'avança doucement vers la table vide de l'Uchiwa en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire prendre .

Elle se pencha légèrement sur le fameux livre et put lire avec étonnement :

« Le clan Hyuga est le plus anciens et, depuis l'extinction du clan Uchiwa, le plus puissant des clans de Konoha. Le clan Hyūga a la particularité d'être divisé en deux parties : la _branche principale_ (宗家, _Sōk__e_) et la _branche secondaire_ (分家, _Bunke_). La branche principale dirige la famille, tandis que la branche secondaire sert à la protéger. Ils sont les détenteurs du très célèbres Byakugan dojustu héréditaire propre à ce clan . »

oOo oOo oOo

Il jeta un oeil accablé à l'horloge de sa chambre et sentit son estomac émettre un terrible grognement . Il commençait à avoir faim , et n'avait pas prévu de faire les courses . Le brun entreprit donc de manger un morceau chez le restaurateur le plus populaire du village selon l'Uzumaki , Ichiraku .

Les recherches n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés aujourd'hui , mais le brun ne se décourageait pas pour autant ce n'était que le premier jour après tout . Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la douche pour s'éclairer l'esprit . Voila maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il ne s'était plus entrainé comme il le fallait . Un laissé allé s'était installé depuis la fin de la guerre et il en était conscient . Demain il reprendrait l'entraînement avec acharnement .

Il enfila un tee-shirt noir simple et un pantalon d'une couleur bleuté . Il avait laissé tomber l'uniforme d'Oroshimaru depuis son retour à Konoha , ce dernier n'étant plus " approprié ".

Les rues étaient encore très animées en cette heure tardive , mais cela ne l'étonna guerre . Après quelques minutes il observa Juugo au loin en pleine discussion avec Suigetsu , il accéléra le pas et enfonça profondément les mains dans les poches . Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec eux aujourd'hui .

Après la guerre , l'ancienne team Taka avait décidé de rester au village également , ne sachant que faire depuis la fuite d'Oroshimaru . Karin s'était dénichée un petit studio non loin de la demeure de kakashi . Cette dernière avait bien évidemment suppliée le taciturne une vingtaine de fois en privé pour emménager avec lui . L'Uchiwa avait catégoriquement refusé .

Suigetsu s'était trouvé un appartement extrêmement petit qui selon lui , était parfaitement convenable étant donné qu'il ne faisait que s'y abriter pour la nuit . Le reste du temps il errait en dehors du village .

Quant à Juugo il s'était trouvé un petit appartement peu couteux à la frontière du village , ce dernier n'ayant pas abandonné son désir de protéger Sasuke à tout prix en mémoire de Kimimaro .

Il ne détestait pas fondamentalement son ancienne équipe, Taka . Il tolérait leur présence , ni plus ni moins . Il ne pouvait occulter le fait , qu'ils aient littéralement tout fait pour lui venir en aide , que ce soit pour tuer son frère , ou alors pour l'aider durant la guerre . Même s'il le voulait... les détester lui était juste impossible .

En ce moment il était beaucoup trop préoccupé pour se soucier de quoique ce soit . Il avait réussit à esquiver ses deux équipés en se fondant dans la masse . Arrivé devant le petit restaurant il souleva délicatement un petit rideau et vit naturellement Naruto déjà entrain de déguster goulument un bol de ramen .

Il s'assit sans dire un mot et commanda tout simplement la même chose que Naruto . Le blond avala rapidement une bouchée de son bol et tourna la tête vers son " meilleur ami " .

« Ah ! Sasuke , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! lâcha l'Uzumaki très étonné .

- J'avais faim , répliqua-t-il simplement .

- On ne te voit plus dernièrement ! Tu restes toujours terré dans ton coin sans rien dire à personne , se plaina le blond en reprenant l'énorme bol blanc entre les mains .

Le brun ne le regarda pas et continua de fixer la table , comme ci un lointain échos n'avait fait que lui traverser les oreilles .

- Ca...c'est parce que je ne dors pas jusqu'à midi , lança-t-il finalement .

- Arg ! s'étouffa presque le blond , tu dis n'importe quoi , dormir jusqu'à midi ! Quelle idée .

- Tu devrais fermer les rideaux de ta fenêtre tu sais...

- Hé ! Tu m'espionnes en plus , s'indigna profondément le blond ! »

Cette remarque était si ridicule , qu'elle eut le mérite de presque le faire sourire .

« Voilà votre bol , dit-le vieil homme d'un sourire . »

Il déposa le bol fument en face de Sasuke et repartit éplucher quelques oignons . Ce dernier ne toucha pas encore à la nourriture en raison de la chaleur qui émanait du récipient .

« Dis moi , tu n'aurais pas un peu maigri ? questionna le blond en aspirant bruyamment une nouille . »

Il avala finalement une bouchée et déposa le bol à son exacte place . L'idiot disait vrai , il avait perdu un certains nombres de kilos en raison d'une très mauvaise alimentation , et d'un manque cruel d'entraînement . Ses muscles s'étaient affaissés et quelques douleurs lui lacéraient le dos de temps à autres .

« Tu manques d'entrainement , renchérit le blond d'un sourire goguenard .

- Toi aussi non ? rétorqua le concerné en avalant tranquillement son bol chaud .

- hmm , je suppose que oui , la paix ma un peu ramolli je dois bien l'avouer , mais je pense que je vais vite reprendre l'entraînement ! »

Encore une fois le blond n'avait pas tort , lui aussi devait vite se remettre en forme . L'idée qu'il y aie du relâchement chez les autres le conforta légèrement . Auparavant , jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'arrêter ne serait-ce que les étirements . Il pesta intérieurement contre son nouveau mode de vie et avala une nouvelle bouchée silencieusement .

« Au fait , j'ai appris quelque chose d'incroyable il y a quelques jours , j'avais oublié de t'en parler...commença l'Uzumaki en dévorant un oeuf baignant dans la soupe . »

Sasuke garda le silence , attendant la suite de cette nouvelle si incroyable . Cet idiot exagérait toujours tout , il n'avait décidément pas changé depuis son départ .

« Ta coéquipière , est en réalité une Uzumaki ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle fait partie de mon clan ! lâcha-t-il finalement .

- Tu ne m'apprends rien , répliqua Sasuke de marbre . »

Le blond haussa les épaules et sourit de manière très énigmatique . Il respira longuement et se pencha légèrement en arrière comme pour donner du poids à ce qu'il allait dire .

« Elle ne fait pas partie uniquement de mon clan , elle fait également partie de ma famille ! Figure toi qu'elle est ma cousine ! Alors impressionné hein ? »

Le taciturne arqua légèrement un sourcils , effectivement étonné par cette si étrange nouvelle . Il se demanda pourquoi Karin ne lui en avait jamais touché un mot . Cette fille était certes vulgaire mais discrète en un sens .

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien de plus , attendant la suite de son histoire avec un semblant d'intérêt .

« Tu ne veux pas savoir comment je le sais ? questionna le blond très excité à l'idée de voir le taciturne de plus en plus intrigué .

- Hn...

- Et bien un ninja avec des dents bizarres ma dit avoir vu une sorte de chakra très bizarre émaner de Karin durant la guerre... continua-t-il en dévorant lentement un morceau de viande . »

L'abruti le faisait exprès , il voulait le pousser à le questionner d'avantage . Cette stratégie n'allait pas fonctionner puisqu'il ferait mine de terminer son bol et de s'en aller sans écouter la suite de son histoire . Naruto n'était pas plus intelligent que lui , c'était une certitude . Une fois lancé le blond n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin .

« Il ma dit avoir vu des chaines émaner d'elle , et je sais ce que c'est ! C'est le même pouvoir qu'avait ma mère , c'est une technique propre à notre clan , révéla-t-il d'un air presque sérieux . »

Il se remémora les écrits de l'ouvrage qu'il avait lu à la bibliothèque . Il devait très certainement s'agir d'une technique de scellement , et Karin l'avait développée durant la guerre . Les raisons de l'activation de ce nouveau pouvoir demeuraient cependant mystérieuses .

Le taciturne termina son bol de ramen , et le posa doucement sur la table . Il resta assis calmement attendant que l'Uzumaki eut achevé son récit .

« Du coup , je suis allé trouvé Karin en personne ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est dure en affaire , elle ma carrément demandé de lui payer un plat d'okonomiyaki ! Bref , on a discuté et elle ma finalement dit que sa mère avait eu une soeur qui résidait au village de Konoha ! Ma mère était donc sa tante , acheva le blond avec enthousiasme . »

Le brun resta silencieux , plongé dans ses pensées . Karin faisait donc partie de la famille du dobe . Voila une raison valable pour ne pas s'attarder d'avantage sur elle . S'assimiler au clan du dobe d'accord , mais à sa famille , c'était hors de question . Il avait vaguement songé à elle comme à un choix potentiel . Ca serait facile étant donné qu'elle éprouvait déjà des sentiments à son égard . Seulement Naruto venait de balayer violemment ses derniers doutes d'un revers de main . Une question lui brûla les lèvres . Il fallait qu'il sache maintenant sous peine de devoir continuer des recherches inutiles sur les Uzumaki .

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres Uzumaki hormis toi et elle ? lâcha-t-il très calme .

- Heu , je ne sais pas , en tout cas Karin ma dit aussi que toute sa famille a été tué lorsqu'elle était enfant...et quant à moi , je ne pense pas avoir d'autres membres de ma famille encore vivants , expliqua-t-il nostalgique .»

Le clan Uzumaki était donc à écarter du plan . S'il n'y avait pas d'autres membres alors il chercherait ailleurs , il n'était surement pas le clan le plus puissant de toute façon .

Le brun se leva de sa chaise haute signalant son départ et tourna rapidement les talons .

« Tu pars déjà ?

- Oui j'ai autre chose à faire , rétorqua-t-il effrontément .

- Pas besoin de le dire comme ça ! De toute façon j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre , ragea le blond offensé . »

Il devait très certainement parler de Sakura . Il n'avait pas eu tort de quitter les lieux immédiatement . Même si cette dernière avait changée et murie considérablement , il ne souhaitait toujours pas la voir roder autour de lui .

Ses sentiments pour lui demeuraient inchangés et il le savait parfaitement . Etrangement Il n'en pensait rien , et ne ressentait qu'un immense vide . Il lui était reconnaissant de lui porter ce genre de sentiments après tout ce qu'il avait accompli de néfaste dans sa vie . Mais pour lui , dans ses souvenirs , elle n'était que l'ennuyeuse et gentille Sakura Haruno .

Une légère brise fit lentement remuer les petits rideaux du restaurateur et une main vint délicatement en écarter l'étoffe rougeâtre . Une jeune fille pénétra finalement dans le petit restaurant une moue gênée imprimée sur le visage .

« Ah ! Quand on parle du loup ! Bonsoir Hinata , s'écria joyeusement le blond .

- Bonsoir Naruto-kun , Uchiwa-san , répondit poliment la jeune fille en s'inclina doucement . »

Il ne l'avait pas reconnue tout de suite lorsqu'elle était entrée . Elle semblait surprise . La jeune fille ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à la présence de l'Uchiwa en ces lieux . Ce pour quoi elle fit un pas en arrière et regarda ailleurs les joues rosées . Le brun la fixa du coin de l'oeil quelques secondes .

Extrêmement timide . Depuis l'académie , Hinata Hyuuga n'avait absolument pas changée . Toujours cette manie de regarder ailleurs , ou de rougir bêtement lorsque le dobe se trouvait à proximité . Il l'avait déjà remarquée lors de la guerre mais ne lui avait pas accordée plus d'attention que nécessaire . Quelques changements physiques n'étaient toutefois guère niables . Ses cheveux avaient poussés , son corps s'était féminisé néanmoins son visage avec gardé une allure ridiculement enfantine .

« J-je dérange peut-être...lâcha-t-elle finalement .

- Ne t'inquiète pas de toute façon il allait partir , affirma Naruto de très bonne humeur .

- Il peut rester ! Ce n'est pas grave , dit-elle précipitamment . »

Le brun enfouit une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en extirpa quelques pièces . Il déposa l'argent sur la table connaissant déjà le prix d'un bol de Ramen et sortit du restaurant , laissant derrière lui un silence pesant .

oOo oOo oOo

« E-est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Lâcha Hinata la gorge noué .

- Mais non , ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est toujours comme ça , il a simplement un sale caractère , répondit le blond calmement .

- M-mais , vous vous entendez bien , n'est-ce pas ?

- On peut dire ça , même si en ce moment je ne le vois pas énormément .

- Oh...j-je suppose qu'il a toujours été comme ça , répondit la jeune fille en se frottant doucement les cuisses .

- Comme ça ? questionna le blond d'un sourire aux lèvres .

- Heu...oh , non je , je voulais juste dire qu'il était un peu , disons , heu... solitaire , cafouilla la brune le rouge aux joues .

- Hahaha , ne sois pas gênée , c'est tout à fait ça Hinata , tu as raison , répondit-il hilare devant le visage cramoisi de son amie .

- Voila ton bol jeune fille , mais dis-moi Naruto , elle est très belle , tu en a de la chance , dit le restaurateur d'un petit clin d'oeil .

- héhé , ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez voyons , rétorqua le blond en se frottant l'arrière du crâne . »

La jeune fille laissa son bol de nouilles refroidir un peu et contempla la fumé s'évaporer lentement . Malgré tout , elle était heureuse de passer du temps occasionnellement avec celui qu'elle aimait . Même si ce dernier ne lui rendait pas son amour . Le blond n'avait jamais parlé des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard . Mais l'espoir...demeurait tout de même .

Il s'était montré aimable , et gentil avec elle . Elle sourit étrangement en observant le blond engloutir son nouveau bol de nouilles . Au fond de son coeur , elle l'avait toujours su , Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas amoureux d'elle . Elle ne le blâma pas pour cela , que pouvait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Garder le silence était la meilleure chose à faire .

Cette douleur était insupportable , lancinante et cet espoir auquel elle se raccrochait ne cessait de diminuer au fur et à mesure . Elle maudit son coeur et ses sentiments . La jeune fille était sans doute condamnée à souffrir éternellement mais la sensation que lui procurait le blond lorsqu'il était en sa compagnie était sans bornes . Elle l'admirait et l'aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ces sentiments ne faisaient que se décupler de minutes en minutes .

Elle secoua la tête et décida de ne plus penser à rien , tout ce qu'elle savait en ce moment c'est qu'elle se trouvait aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait entrain de manger un bol de Ramen .

oOo oOo oOo

Il était tombé sur un parc non loin du restaurant , et n'était pas reparti de ce lieu , depuis . Dieu ce qu'il adorait cette paix , ce silence . La nuit était calme , la lune d'une rare beauté même si quelques nuages nuisibles vinrent cacher le spectacles d'étoiles magnifiques .

Il grimpa le long du tronc d'un arbre juste en face d'un banc et resta immobile un long moment à contempler le ciel . C'est lorsqu'il l'avait vue entrer dans le restaurant que l'idée avait germé dans son esprit . Le clan Hyuga n'avait eu que des filles comme dignes héritières . Hinata avait son âge , et était en la possession de capacités spéciales et héréditaires . De plus la renommé de son clan était sans équivoque à travers le village . C'était un bon parti .

Plusieurs problèmes entraient en ligne de compte . Sa famille ne tolérait sans doute pas qu'un ancien déserteur vienne réclamer la main de leur précieuse fille , de plus cette dernière semblait particulièrement amoureuse du dobe .

Ce maudit ninja était imprévisible dans tous les domaines . Il ne voulait pas non plus se précipiter ainsi , cette fille n'était qu'une simple solution , une hypothèse . Rien de sérieux pour le moment . Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse d'avantage , qu'il soit certain de son choix définitif .

Il finit par s'assoir , lassé de ses propres pensées et fixa deux petits points noirs avançant lentement vers l'endroit _où_ il se trouvait . Il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de distinguer ces deux petites ombres mais renonça immédiatement . Il continua de les fixer ennuyé , et finit par distinguer leurs silhouettes .

Il arqua un sourcils lorsqu'il reconnu Naruto et Hinata prendre place sur le fameux banc en face d'une petite fontaine . Il s'apprêta à quitter les lieux mais se ravisa au dernier moment . Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence s'il sortait maintenant le dobe reconnaitrait instantanément la signature de son chakra . Et il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à ses questions assommantes . L'Uchiwa resta donc là , silencieux et parfaitement immobile comme s'il se devait de récolter des informations .

« Alors voila , il y a longtemps qu'il fallait que je te le dise Hinata...  
>commença le jeune garçon très sérieux . »<p>

Le coeur de la jeune fille s'affola , ses muscles se contractèrent si violemment qu'elle crut ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler . Jamais une phrase n'aurait pu la rendre aussi nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était en cet instant . Et c'est la gorge serrée qu'elle lui fit signe de continuer ce qu'il avait à dire .

Le serpent n'était pas aussi sourd que cela , de là ou il se trouvait ,les paroles du blond étaient parfaitement compréhensibles . Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là et il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire machine arrière . Quelque chose dans l'univers ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix .

« Je voulais te dire merci...continua le blond le regard baissé .

- M-merci ? M-mais de quoi ? répondit la jeune fille d'une voix extrêmement tremblante . »

Le visage crispé de cette fille lui donnait l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de tragique . De toute sa jeune vie , il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi tendue que ne l'était l'Hyuga . Le vent commença à souffler lentement relevant une mèche de ses cheveux ébène . Il l'a remit en place et ne détacha plus son regard de la scène ridicule qui se déroulait devant lui .

« Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi , je ne me souviens même pas t'avoir remerciée pour ce que tu avais fait face à Pain , répondit piteusement le blond .

- Ce n'est rien , tu sais j-je n'attendais rien en retour , dit la jeune fille le rouge aux joues .

- Tu es toujours comme ça Hinata... toujours aussi gentille , tu as le droit de te mettre en colère quand tu trouves que quelque chose est injuste , lui fit remarquer Naruto d'un maigre sourire . »

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'une bombe . Se mettre en colère contre quelque chose d'injuste ? Si elle en avait eu le courage , elle l'aurait fait contre lui pour ne pas lui avoir rendu son amour jusque là . Mais elle n'était pas de nature si égoiste et garderait ça en elle , comme une sorte de punition personnelle .

« Si tu n'avais pas été là durant la guerre , je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait , vraiment Hinata je te remercie , lui dit-il le regard tendre . »

La jeune fille ne dit rien , et se perdit dans les yeux azurs de celui qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde . Jamais encore il ne lui avait accordé ce genre de regard , et c'est avec plus de force encore que l'espoir commençait à renaitre . Elle déglutit bruyamment et baissa les yeux ne sachant que répondre .

Le dobe semblait sincère , et au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait , l'Uchiwa cru que la jeune fille était sur le point de s'évanouir . Elle ne semblait pas très résistante émotionnellement . Chétive , voila le mot qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit .

« C'est pour cela que je dois agir en homme , et te répondre très honnêtement , je connais tes sentiments à mon égard , tu as été on ne peut plus clair la première fois . »

Cette fois il arqua un sourcils . Cet idiot était sur le point de non retour . Il se leva lentement et toisa la jeune fille de son éternel visage impassible . Caché dans l'ombre il commençait à perdre patiente .

La jeune fille ne bougeait plus et s'arrêta même de respirer . Son coeur cognait d' une telle force qu'il fit presque vibrer sa cage thoracique . Elle faillit émettre un gémissement de douleur tant la tension était insupportable . Le sentiment d'espoir était à son paroxysme , néanmoins cette fichue appréhension saturait l'espace d'un horrible parfum .

Le blond ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler , et ses mains devinrent d'une moiteur incroyable .

« M-mais y a quelque chose que je dois prouver à quelqu'un d'autre... dit-il finalement . »

Le verdict était finalement tombé , cette fois plus d'espoir , juste un sentiment d'accablement ignoble qui lui transperçait les entrailles de toutes parts .

L'Uzumaki avait finalement lâché sa bombe . La fille avait été rejetée . Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui , il connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments à l'égard de Sakura . La brune n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure , elle semblait perdue . Et c'est le regard plus vide qu'à l'accoutumé qu'il continua d'écouter la déclaration de Naruto .

« Pardon...tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi , et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quelle point ça puisse me rendre heureux de savoir que tu m'aie aimé...

Le coup de grâce allait bientôt être donné , et pourtant l'Uchiwa gardait un visage parfaitement _stoïque_ .

« Toutefois je suis désolée Hinata , mais celle que j'aime reste Sakura...

Ce supplice lui semblait interminable mais nécessaire , cette fois la réponse était clair la personne qu'il aimait demeurait Sakura . Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir été honnête envers elle . Elle commençait à ressentir le poids douloureux de cette déclaration et empêcha difficilement une larme de rouler sur sa joue .

« Tu ne dis rien Hinata...est-ce que ça va ? Questionna t-il très inquiet par le silence de son amie .

- O-oui...j-je vais bien , je comprends parfaitement tes sentiments Naruto-kun , n-ne t'inquiète pas , Sakura est une personne fantastique , j-je comprends que tu sois amoureux d'elle...lâcha-t-elle finalement au bord des larmes . »

L'univers n'avait pas été si injuste envers lui lorsqu'il y pensait . La jeune fille avait été rejetée et ne pouvait plus aspirer à être avec le dobe . Ce qui était une très bonne chose pour ses affaires . Son idée semblait se solidifier au fur et à mesure de la conversation .

« Bon , il se fait tard , je pense que je vais rentrer , tu viens ? questionna Naruto en se levant du banc .

- Je pense , que je vais rester ici un peu , t-tu peux y aller , merci pour ce soir , répondit la jeune fille le regard baissé .

- Tu es certaine , tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?

- N-non non , il n'y a pas de problèmes , je ne suis pas très loin , bonne nuit Naruto-kun .

- Très bien , bonne nuit Hinata , j'espère que...tout ira bien pour toi . »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien , et se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner peu à peu . Et c'est lorsqu'il fut hors de son champ de vision qu'elle relâcha toutes les émotions qu'elle aurait dû laisser éclater quelques minutes plus tôt . Son visage se crispa dans une moue de tristesse infinie , et des larmes vinrent s'écraser lourdement sur son pantalon bleuté .

Si d'abord ses pleures furent silencieuses , un sanglot incontrôlable vint secouer son corps quelques secondes plus tard . Jamais Hinata ne s'était sentie aussi accablée par le chagrin . Une morosité sans pareil s'installa lentement , accentuant d'avantage cette terrible impression d'impuissance . La douleur la transperçait de toutes parts . Elle prit son visage entre les mains et continua de déverser abondamment sa tristesse .

Il la regarda pleurer misérablement sur ce banc éclairé par un léger clair de lune . Sa peine ne l'atteignait pas , il ne se sentait nullement concerné par ce sentiment qui semblait pourtant si douloureux . Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment et se garda bien de l'imaginer . C'était un spectacle avilissant auquel il ne voulait plus assister . Si bien que dans un ultime saut , il quitta cet endroit laissant derrière lui celle qui était devenue sa proie .

oOo oOo oOo

**Et voila pour ce premier chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous a plus , parce que j'ai vraiment mis du coeur à l'ouvrage ! **

**En fait pour être honnête , Sasuke est vraiment un personnage compliqué à gérer , il m'a fallu énormément de temps avant de me plonger dans sa tête . Il a vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe pour le coup haha mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire ! **

**Et sérieusement le passage entre Naruto et Hinata , est celui qui ma donné le plus de mal , déjà rien que pour imaginer la scène c'était juste horrible... **

**J'écrivais , et plus j'écrivais plus je me sentais mal...pauvre Hinata... Oui monsieur Uzumaki c'est une cruelle injustice :'( **

**Je compte bien développer au maximum les sentiments des personnages de cette histoire en effet je n'aime pas trop bâcler les choses , donc il se peut que parfois le rythme ralentisse un peu , mais je vais faire de mon mieux !  
><strong>

**Pour les fautes d'orthographes , je suis vraiment désolée je jure de faire attention en relisant aux moins cent fois ! :D **

**En tout cas , laissez-moi un commentaire , ça serait vraiment sympathique surtout après les deux jours que je viens de passer à écrire ce chapitre xD **

**Merci à tous et à bientôt ! **

**oOo**


End file.
